


Day 19: Longing

by Paech



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Pining, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, mune month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Moomin really missed his mumrik friend, though did not dare to pin why.





	Day 19: Longing

Winter was already approaching in a week. So off Snufkin went, beginning his usual routine as he packed up his tent and pots, then sought out the south after bidding his dear friends goodbye until next spring.

At this point, Moomin had to adapt to this by now. It was inevitable, and he couldn't just ask the mumrik to stay; if Snufkin denied Moomin to come along on his trip, surely he'd deny the proposal to hibernate with them. It just wasn't in his nature, those mumriks. They were different.

Yet, that still didn't stop Moomin from gaining such broken and welled up feelings, sulking in bed during the last days before hibernation began.

He couldn't bring himself to cheer up for Snorkmaiden, which in turn upset the snork and sent her into spurs of worries and feelings alike, following until Spring just like Moomin's state; and that only made the fluffy troll feel more guilty.

He missed Snufkin.  _Longed_ for him, and longed to hug Snufkin again, to hold him in his arms and explore the valley and sit by him as he caught fish. Fuzzy sensations swirled in Moomintroll's chest, he couldn't quite pin them. They would flutter while he grinned at his friend.

It wasn't that Moomin was completely oblivious to these dwelling feelings. He was quite experienced with them, having felt fond and warm twinges spark deep within him when he gazed upon Snorkmaiden as she fixed a flower in her fringe, and somehow those same feelings were shared forward to Snufkin.

Moomin didn't know what it meant, in fact he was a bit afraid and overwhelmed to reach out and dissect them, it made his paws sweat and fur slicked.

He still retained the exact moment it happened, when it first sparked and made his heart lurch in his throat as steady sounds of the water and melodic chirps echoed around them. The way Snufkin's brown hair bristled out from underneath his evergreen hat, relaxing tunes emitting from Snufkin's harmonica that almost lulled Moomin to sleep. Oh, how he longed to hear his spring tune again!

And then it hit him. His realization tumbling harshly down on him, sucking away his breath and heating up his face. 

Did he really like Snufkin that much?

Moomin's thoughts came to a halt when his door suddenly creaked open, startling the troll and making him jump a little on his mattress. 

Moominmama poked her head in, a warm and motherly smile painting her face, always a reassuring thing to Moomin. 

"I hope you have a nice hibernation, dear," Moominmama spoke softly, stepping inside to press a kiss to her son's forehead. "I'll see you next spring."

Moomin smiled widely, short giggles spouting from him. 

"Love you, Mama." 

Moominmama then exited the room, blowing out the candle sitting at her son's night stand first. 

The troll laid back in the dark, left alone with his heavy thoughts. His blue eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling, as slumber began seeping into his body and demanding he shut his eyes, drifting away. 

As he reorganized his thick blanket over him, sliding his eyes closed, a thought still danced around in his head. 

Did Snufkin possibly feel the same?


End file.
